Optical fibers now are widely used and are capable of competing favorably with other communication transmission media. This capability requires that economical splicing techniques be available for optical fiber systems. The linking of two fibers requires precise axial alignment and end separation. As one can imagine, the splicing of two optical fibers each having a core diameter in the range of about 8 to 50 microns is not an easy task. Splicing becomes even more of a problem for a plurality of optical fibers of an array such as, for example, a fiber ribbon which may comprise twelve individual fibers. The problem in splicing an array of optical fibers is to be able to position a first end of one array adjacent to a similar end of another array so that corresponding optical fibers all are in precise axial alignment and to hold the arrays in such position.
An arrangement for splicing arrays of optical fibers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,018, which issued on Feb. 4, 1975 in the name of C. M. Miller. An array of optical fibers is terminated in a duplicatable manner by a terminator in the form of substrates, which are called chips and which have spaced, parallel optical fiber-receiving grooves and ridges on top and bottom surfaces. Fibers of an array are held in aligned, opposing grooves of two chips, which are referred to as positive chips and which presently are made of a silicon material. The assembly of positive chips and fibers, which may be referred to as a terminated array, is potted to maintain the precision geometry of the array. A splice includes a butt joint of two such terminated arrays which are aligned with respect to each other by so-called negative chips which span over the butted positive chips on each side of the terminated arrays. The negative chips each have a plurality of grooves and ridges which are aligned with the ridges and the grooves of the positive chips to maintain the geometry. Clips are installed about the assembly to secure together the chips.
Problems have surfaced during the installation and use of the hereinbefore-identified splicing array connector. Considering the sizes of the elements of the array splice, assembly is somewhat difficult. The manipulation of such small components requires a high level of dexterity. Also, the arrangement is such that portions of the splice connector are exposed to contaminants.
What is sought after and what seemingly is not available in the prior art is an optical fiber array splicing device which is relatively easy to assemble and which prevents substantially the exposure of portions of the splicing arrangement to contaminants. Of course, such a sought after splicing device should be capable of being attractively priced. Further, the overall size of the sought after splicing device should be minimized to allow its use in existing or future environments which are restricted in space.